


Mess with our heads why don't you

by Midnight_Goner (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Midnight_Goner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is an ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok new please tell me what you think and if I should continue

Mikey’s p.o.v:  
I am driving home, wondering what I was going home to. Would he be ok when I walk through the door- or will he have been an ass-hole and thrown the last week out the window? I knew which one I was betting on. For the past few days I have been trying my best to get him to go to rehab, but as always his brother had always said that he could get through it himself, he was lying or he had tricked himself.  
Gerard’s p.o.v:  
So I just drank a ton of vodka and some more stuff. I really shouldn’t have done that. Mikey is going to kill me when he gets home. I can act sober really well though. Wait can I? I really don’t know what is what right now. How on earth is Mikey going to react though? I have been clean for a week that is better than normal, I just needed to forget. I know, I should have called Tyler, or Josh, or both, but they would of tried and stopped me and I couldn’t be dealing with them whining at me for wanting to drink, what is so wrong with it? It not like I’m addicted... Wait am I? I don’t know anymore, what is the point in trying.  
Josh’s p.o.v:  
Ok, we have been on edge all week as Gerard has not drank all week, but it could all change. He has been doing really well, like calling me and Tyler before he get the bottle. I hope he doesn’t do anything stupid soon. I am starting to worry about Tyler though. I love Gerard, but I think Tyler may be thinking that it is a good idea to start drinking to shut Blurryface up but it only makes Blurry worse. I found Tyler passed out a few days ago; his hand curled around a vodka bottle. Tyler has never drunk much... so that could be why he passed out. It could also be because of the meds he has been ‘taking’. Josh was scared that Gerard was going to end up killing himself with his addiction, and Tyler would go into a downwards spiral. From the six month I have been going out with him, I have gotten to know every little detail of his life, including the fact he thinks of Gerard as a brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where is Tyler?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?

Mikey's P.o.v:

I backed down the drive towards the house, I dred what I will find, Brendon should be home but he could be anywhere. I put my key into the door, not wanting to turn it and reveal the possible horrors behind the door. I opened the door slowly so I could try and hear what was happening. All I cold hear was the deadly silence. this could be a very good sign or a very bad sign. Gerard could of gone to bed early. I silently stepped forward wondering if I would find him a mess on the floor. Heading into the kitchen I then saw the havoc.

Brendon's P.o.v: 

I know I should be at home, but how could I stay there? Gerard was being so morbid. It was so dark, all the lights turned off and all of the curtains shut. Gerard could of relapsed! Shot! I should be at home helping him. I can't go home now. I just wanted to leave the house. Is that so bad? Am I not allowed to have some time to myself? Stuff it, I am going home; I hope I can be home in time. I really hope Gerard hasn't done something stupid. If Mikey is home I am a dead man. Why could I not have just stayed at home like a good little boy? 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think and if I should continue.


End file.
